Our First Kiss
by Inuyashite-das-right
Summary: Kagome reminisces about her first kiss with Sesshomaru.


**This is my first one-shot of Sesshomaru and Kagome, so comments and advice would be appreciated :) I hope that all of you SessKag fans out there like it!**

**Our First Kiss**

Our first kiss was expectedly unexpected. I was standing outside of his library on the balcony, holding some book on Inu-youkai traditions and customs while gazing at the stars.

Ever since the well had closed after Narku's defeat and I chose to stay in the feudal era the stoic demon lord had become almost friendly. I use the term "friendly" very lightly, he can still get quite terrifying quite fast when it comes to his half-brother or "invaders of his lands".

Leaning over the banister I identified Andromeda and Canes Venatici. I then felt someone standing next to me, so I looked over to find the Demon Lord himself in all his glory, sans armour and swords. My breathing became a tad quicker and I'm sure my cheeks were a tad flushed as well. I quickly looked back to the stars and, as per usual, initiated a one sided conversation and began talking about the constellations that had my attention earlier. As I pointed out Canis Major a shooting star streaked across the night sky, I immediately dropped the book I was holding to the floor and folded my hands, making a wish.

As if that lapse of conversation was normal, I continued talking of constellations and planets. Letting my eyes slide over to the demon at my side once again I found that his were already on me. His pools of molten gold swam with a flicker of confusion and something else I couldn't identify. After nearly a year of frequent visits to his palace to see Rin, and admittedly him as well, I had become quite good at reading his rare flashes of emotion.

Sesshomaru's deep baritone broke the eye contact as he looked out to the evening sky and asked why I had reacted to the falling star "as such". I then rambled on to him about falling stars and all of my "ningen" traditions with them. The end of my explanation found my head on his shoulder and his arm around my waist. When that happened, I wasn't exactly sure. Possibly between reciting twinkle, twinkle little star and the time when Buyo nearly fell out the window trying to touch the stars…

As I internally freaked out about our positioning he bent down towards my ear and in a faint whisper, asked what I wished for. The way he asked it was extremely suggestive and I could only hope what that meant. I took a shaky breath and told him of how I couldn't tell him because I wanted it to come true and sharing wishes is against tradition. I looked up to him again, which put my face much closer to his and I saw that same undefined emotion again.

I was sure that he could hear my sudden erratic heart beat and see the cherry red of my cheeks. As his face came closer to mine I think I saw a matching cherry red tint to the tips his elfin ears. When his lips touched mine I was positive he felt my knees give out as he responded by tightening his hold on my waist.

At first I was reasonably startled. The Demon Lord of the West, hater of humans and killer of many, was kissing me, a human Miko. It was totally unexpected, but accepted all the same. I eventually warmed up to him and wound my arms around his neck, knotting my hands in his silver hair. When he gently nipped at my bottom lip for entrance, I was more than happy to accept his request. His deadly hands softly pressed against my silk clad back to bring me closer. Our first kiss quickly became our second, then our third… fourth…. fifth… possibly our tenth, I had lost count after six.

When we unwillingly parted I looked at him, really looked at him. The cherry red I saw on his ears had lightly bled into his cheeks, complimenting the magenta strips of his heritage. When I looked up to his eyes I could see myself reflected in them. My blue eyes were a bit brighter than usual, my cheeks were flushed a bright red, my lips were a little swollen and my ebony hair was slightly loosened from its intricate knot.

The emotion I saw in his eyes earlier hadn't left and I saw it reflected in my own eyes, I could only guess what it was. But what really took my breath away was the faint smile on his lips. Just a slight upturn at the corners, but it was beautiful.

I woke up my vocal cords to tell him to smile more often. He pulled me tighter to himself and began to nuzzle my head and cheek. I let loose a secret smile of my own when I saw what page the book I had dropped opened up too. The page showed "Inu-youkai actions of affection and love". I think what we were doing just about covered that whole page.

To myself, I whispered a thank you to the shooting star for helping my wish come true. I'm sure Sesshomaru's demon hearing picked up what I said because our, most likely, tenth kiss quickly became our twelve… then our fifteenth… and then our twentieth…. But those ones weren't as unexpected.

**Please comment and review I would love to hear what you fellow SessKag fans have to say!**


End file.
